Thank You
by Tsukiyono Omi
Summary: [CCD] Nokoru sends Suoh on a little mystery tour... (Nokoru+Suoh)
1. Suoh

Title: Thank You

Author: Omichan (freesia_kitten@otakumail.com)

Rating: PG

Warnings: Cutie shounen-ai! I made 'em older though, so you don't have to worry about being called a 'shotakon-hentai' ^^;

Spoilers: Bits and pieces of the entire series….

Disclaimer: CLAMP owns 'em..grr.

Archive: Where ever, so long as you tell me.

'Thank You'  Part 1:

 Suoh

I sigh, exasperated.  A typical Saturday, only 2 weeks before summer break.  Ijyuin & I have just finished our council business, and I, for one, am quite ready for the long awaited break.  Kaichou is nowhere to be found, once again.  In his place is a life-like doll holding a fan that reads 'A new case!'  Great.

I pluck the fan from the doll's hands & it unfolds into a piece of paper.  I read the paper aloud, shaking my head.  " 'Do you remember the penguin?'  The penguin?  What does that have to do with anything?"  I glance at Ijyuin, who shrugs.  " 'P.S.  Akira, take a break.  This one is just for Suoh.'"

"Takamura-senpai, what is Kaichou doing this time?  And why can't I go with you?"

"I have no idea.  What does he mean the pen- -" and then it hit me.  "The penguin from back then!  That must be it!  Ijyuin, I'm going, see you Monday, ok?"  I barely hear his confused-sounding 'hai' as I run out the door.

I make my way down to the library where all the old student council records are kept.  The last time Kaichou sent me down here, it was really so I could find his penguin.  That was 3 years ago.  He'd wanted me to remember the 'fun' we'd had when we first met, which was about 6 years ago this summer.  How I'd 'saved' him from that woman, Casablanca, only to have him get shot in the arm, then save me, using his…penguin thing.

Just as I had expected, the stuffed penguin is waiting for me in the library.  I pick it up & hug it to my chest, blushing although I know no one can see me.  It's embarrassing, really, the way Kaichou had to save not only himself, but me as well.  I'm a Takamura; I should have been the one to save him.  Kaichou is my One.  The One that, as a Takamura, I'm destined to protect.  Although most of the time it's him who saves me, not to mention the rest of CLAMP school.

I turn the stuffed toy over & over in my hands, looking for whatever it is that Kaichou has left for me as a hint.  "Na, Penguin-san, what secret do you hold today?"

Just as I'm about to give it up, I spot it- a small rip in the seam of the left foot.  That must be it.  I investigate it a bit further, & find a small piece of paper folded into the foot.  'Meow.'  "Meow?"  Have I ever mentioned Kaichou is a strange boy?  Even after 6 years of knowing him, he still manages to surprise and confuse me.  What does he mean by 'meow'?  He doesn't have a pet…another stuffed animal?  A picture, or a painting…?  A painting!  He's making me relive the cases from when he first started CLAMP Campus Detectives.  That means I've got to go to the art building and find that painting of the lady.

Maybe this won't be so hard after all…

After about 2 hours, I'm almost ready to kill Kaichou.  It's dark, & I'm starting to get really hungry.  I reread the most recent clue.  'Have you enjoyed my treasure hunt, Suoh-kun?  Here's the last one, and your treasure of gold & sapphires awaits.'  At the bottom it simply says '9:00'.  What's that supposed to mean?  The only thing I can think of is the clock tower, but I've already been there.  I can see the clock tower from where I am; it says 8:45.  Only 15 minutes left.  I make my way towards the clock tower, more curious than ever, now that I'm almost finished.

When I reach the top of the clock tower, Ijyuin is waiting for me.  "Ijyuin?!  Why are you here?  Were you following me?"

He grins conspiratorially, "Iie.  Kaichou asked me to help him today.  This way, please!"  He tugs on my arm, pulling me towards the edge of the roof.

"Ijyuin, what is Kaichou doing?"  What does my One have in mind this time?  First he has me run around campus all day, then all the way up here to the roof of the clock tower.  For his sake, this had better be good.

" 'Kaichou' is inviting his best friend and protector to dinner.  Is there anything wrong with that?"  Blue eyes smile at me from next to a table set for two, and I realize what he meant by a 'treasure of gold & sapphires.'  Reflected in the candle light, Kaichou's hair shines like spun gold and his eyes are the colour of sapphires.  So then…Kaichou is my treasure?

In all honesty, he is my treasure.  My One, who I've bonded to, sworn to protect with my own life.  But I never realized how important to me he is until last year, when Nagisa-san moved away to America.  I was upset, but Kaichou helped me realize that when you're as young as we are, 5 years is a lot, anyway.  "Ka…Kaichou?"

"Iie.  We're alone.  It's ok to call me Nokoru."

Alone?  What about…I look around, but Ijyuin is gone.  "H-hai, Nokoru-sama."

He laughs at me & grabs my hand,  " 'Nokoru-sama' janai yo.  Just 'Nokoru'".

"Demo, doushite…?"  Why has he done all this?  Why did he send me on a wild goose chase all day, then show up here with dinner?

"I wanted to say 'thank you'," he slips his arms around me in a quick hug.

I can feel my cheeks burning.  He touched me.  Not only that, but he hugged me.  Only you, Kaichou.  Only my One could get away with touching me like that.  And make me blush when you do it.  "Why are you thanking me?"

"Because you've been so completely loyal to me the past 6 years.  You've protected me because I'm your 'One', but I think you would have protected me even if I hadn't been, wouldn't you?"  I feel myself nod, & he continues.  "I know it's something really special to have a Takamura of my own, especially one that is as wonderful as you.  So this is my way, although inadequate, of saying 'thank you'."

He pulls my chair out & I sit.  "A-arigatou."  The food all looks wonderful; No doubt Ijyuin made it.

This is nice, sitting here, eating with Kaichou- iie, with Nokoru, and not having to worry about anything.  I look up, & he's staring at me with those big sapphire eyes.  And I want him to hug me like he did before.  I want him to hold me & just…hold me.  He smiles, and that makes everything ok.  Every time he's slacked off on his duties, every time he's gotten himself hurt…

You're welcome, Kaichou.

T.B.C.

Geh…this sucks. Read the next chapter…because it's just as bad, but its squishy, and there's kissing. ^^


	2. Nokoru

'Thank You'  Part 2:

 Nokoru

He's here.  And he's 10 minutes early.  Just as I had expected…very like him.  Akira brings him to me, confusion obvious in his eyes.

"Ijyuin, what is Kaichou doing?"

I smile at Suoh from next to the table I've set up.  "'Kaichou' is inviting his best friend and protector to dinner.  Is there anything wrong with that?" 

"Ka…Kaichou?"

"Iie.  We're alone, it's okay to call me Nokoru."  Akira is already gone; it's okay to be less formal.

"H-hai, Nokoru-sama."

He's so cute! I laugh, grabbing his hand, "Nokoru-sama janai yo!  Just Nokoru."  It's enough that I'm called '-sama' all day …with Suoh I just want to be Nokoru.  Not Kaichou of the junior high division, not the youngest Imonoyama boy… just Nokoru.

"Demo, doushite?"

I slip my arms around him in a quick hug.  I know he doesn't like to be touched… but sometimes I can't help it.  "I wanted to say 'thank you'."

Oh!  Look at him blush!  He's so sweet.  "Why are you thanking me?"

Why?  How could I not?  You've done so much for me, Suoh…I don't think I could even begin to describe all that you've done for me.  "Because you've been so completely loyal to me for the past 6 years.  You've protected me because I'm your 'One', but I think you would have protected me even if I hadn't been, wouldn't you?" he nods, and I go on in an attempt to tell him just how much I appreciate him.  "I know it's really special to have a Takamura of my own, especially one as wonderful as you.  So this is my way, although inadequate, of saying 'thank you'." 

I pull his chair out and he mumbles an embarrassed-sounding 'Arigatou.' Such a sweet boy he is.

I sit, and we eat quietly, talking occasionally of random things. I'm so glad I decided to do this; I'm so brilliant.  Over the past 6 years I have grown quite fond of my Takamura.  And I've come to think of Suoh as just that; mine.  My friend, my protector…  Just as I know he would give his life for me, I would give mine for him.  If Suoh were ever to die… I think I would be soon after him.  Our bond is that strong.  "Ne, Suoh?" I scootch my chair a bit closer to his.

"Hai?" he looks up, setting his chopsticks on the wooden rests. "Nan desu?"

"Why is it that you don't like people touching you?" maybe it's a bit nosy, but the shortest route is always a straight line.

"Ah…boku wa…" Look at him blush again…I have to restrain myself from taking him into my arms and squeezing the life out of him, he's so cute.  "I…I don't mind it when you touch me, Nokoru…"

Good.  That's exactly what I had wanted to hear.  I touch him on the shoulder, squeezing lightly.  Just a gentle flowing touch, nothing more; I don't want to scare him.  There's plenty of time, I don't want him running off so quickly.  "Suoh… is there something wrong?"

"Iie…just…just a bit stressed."

Silly boy.  Doesn't he know I can tell when he's trying to make something up?  I stand and position myself behind him, ever smiling as I try to knead the 'stress' from his shoulders. There are small knots in his shoulders, but not those hard, impossible to get out ones from worry and stress. The tension that my Takamura carries is new, caused by…possibly nervousness.  "Is something making you nervous?  It's almost summer, you should be excited.  Besides that, we're up here with no worries or council duties…you should relax."

"Un…" I can see him visibly trying to relax himself and I can't help to laugh a bit.  "What's so funny?"

I wrap my arms around his shoulders and rest my chin on top of his head.  "Nothing. You're just funny sometimes.  It's too bad that we won't both be on the same council next year." I'll be in the high school division next year.  Suoh will still be a senior in junior high… we'll have to make time to see each other.

"Daijoubu yo.  We went through this the last time, remember?  You'll be elected Kaichou again, and the year after next, you can choose me as secretary. That is, if you still want me as secretary…"

I laugh softly, "Of course! I wouldn't have anyone else!"  I bend down slightly to kiss him on the cheek; the boldest move I've ever made on him.

But when I do so, he turns to look at me.  I slip, and my lips brush against his.  Oh! Not what I had planned!!  I step away quickly, a blush burning my cheeks.  "Go-gomen!"  I take my seat again, staring at the hands in my lap.  That wasn't what I planned on doing.  It was nice, albeit short…but I think I may have just made a grave mistake.

"No…Nokoru?"

"Hai?"  I don't look up; my face must be the color of a rose right now.

"Why did you do that?"  I don't answer, and after a moment, he speaks again.  "…Will you do it again?"

I blink, looking at him unbelievingly.  "Suoh…?"  I touch his cheek gently, guiding him towards me.  Our lips met in a shy kiss; no more than a soft brushing of lips, really.  But the feeling…it's like tiny jolts of electricity running from his lips to mine.  If you had asked me 6 years ago if my first kiss would be with a boy I would have laughed.  But now…it makes sense, really.

I protect the women of the world…but I think Suoh is the only one I can love.  Hontou ni arigatou, Suoh…

Owari!

The end. Yeah….that was disgustingly sappy. . I wrote this loooong long ago. Never again. ^^;


End file.
